Picture Perfect
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: Ruby might be obsessed with making dresses, but in his eyes, Sapphire is the image of perfection. Frantic one shot.


Sapphire admitted it proudly: she never really liked dresses (except for awhile in her childhood, a part of which she never counted). So what was she doing standing in the middle of Ruby's room as he adjusted yet another frilly dress he'd made her wear? She had no idea. All she knew, though, was that she wanted out.

"Ruby, I—"

"Excellent!" Ruby shouted. His glasses were just about falling off his nose, and with the pins in his mouth, Sapphire could hardly even understand a word he was saying. "Just excellent! Another magnificent creation by moi."

"Ruby—"

"Look at these frills," he went on, lifting up the first layer of her blue-lace dress. "You can't find such frills just anywhere. And the fine quality of the silk too." He took a step back to view his almost complete creation. _Just a few more steps_, he though, _and it'll be done._

Sapphire's face blushed crimson. "Ruby!" she shouted. "I don't even like dresses in the first place. I'm not going to be your manikin." She went to take a step forward, ready to leave the boy's room, however, he foot was quickly caught on the bottom of the neatly made dress. After falling to her knees, Sapphire fumbled to her feet, quickly wiggling her way out of the dress.

Ruby, who was much to distracted by the dress that was thrown on the floor, didn't pay attention to the girl as she left, possibly think what her problem was today.

"I don't need no help. I don't need no stupid dresses either. You can't battle Pokemon with dresses, anyways," Sapphire huffed as she stomped to her house.

A laugh came from behind Sapphire. She quickly shot around. Ruby's mother stood behind her, her hand covering her mouth. Good day, sweetie. Would you like to come over and have some sweets? They should be done since I put them in the oven before I went to the store." A small, white, plastic bag dangled at her side.

"Ah... no thank you. I was just over there and I was just about to head back home."

"Oh my." Her smile became even brighter. "You and Ruby are such good friends. I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble, Ms. Birch."

"Umm..." Sapphire fidgeted her body. "None at all, ma'am. We were tryin' on some dresses and..."

She clapped her hands together, her eyes popping with joy. The contents in her bag rattled together due to force of such sudden movements. "Doesn't Ruby just make the finest dresses?! I wore one last week for a get together with my friends and it was a phenomenal hit. You know, they were staying about how—"

"Mom." Ruby grabbed the woman's shoulder from behind and walked to her side. He smiled and she closed her mouth with a dissatisfied frown. Once she left, Ruby turned to Sapphire and smiled shyly. "She likes to talk about me a lot."

"I've noticed." She shifted her eyes away from the boy, crossing her arms. After three seconds of silences, she turned around. "See you."

Ruby opened his mouth to speak, but the words were caught in his throat. He closed his mouth, balling his fits to his side, he watched her walk back to her house. He put his glasses slowly back on after she had disappeared from his sight, and turned around to head back to his house, as well.

***

It was three days since Sapphire had seen Ruby—well, once or twice in the middle of the night she would see him stalk out of his house silently, but before she was ever able to see him return, she would always fall back asleep. A couple of times she had tried knocking on his door, but he never replied or even made any noise as to show the girl that he was there, even though she was well aware that he was in fact there. "Sorry," she would always mumble before she left.

Sapphire tried asking Ruby's mother, however, it failed to produce any results. She put her finger to her mouth, her eyes trailing up to the ceiling in though, "Hmm... I guess he's busy then. Try again sometime," was the answer she received before being forcefully pushed out of the house by the woman.

When Sapphire regained her balance, she looked up. Her eyes landed on the tall, bulky figure of Norman. He had a puzzled look on his angry face.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Hello."

She dusted herself off and said a small goodbye to the man before she started to walk back to her house.

"Ruby—"

Sapphire paused, turning herself around.

"—he doesn't not want to see you. I'm sure he's waiting for you—it's just a matter of time." He walked over to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. His was angry face now filled with a reassuring smile that hit Sapphire somewhere deep inside of her. "I'm sure he wants to see you."

"Yep." Sapphire blinked the tears away. "I'll try again."

Norman nodded his head.

The brunette ran back inside the house, running right past Ruby's squawking mother (soon subsided by Norman's large hand and persuasive smile), and up the stairs to Ruby's room. Sapphire pounded her fists on the boy's door. "Ruby, please open up! Ruby!

The door squeaked open to reveal an exhausted Ruby, He slumped against the door frame, his eyes barley being able to focus on the girl. "Yeah?"

"What've you been doing?"

He moved to the side, pushing the door open with his foot so Sapphire could see more clearly into his room. There, in the middle of the wooden, oak floors, was a read and white dress, propped up on a manikin - the perfect size of the girl, in every way.

"Oh, Ruby," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She couldn't find any other words to say as she looked at the dress. _It was perfect_, she though.

The boy smiled under his sleep-weighed eyes. "I'm sorry, Sapphire, I just love seeing how cute you look in those dresses that I forgot about how you felt."

"Oh, Ruby."

"I hop you'll forgive me with this."

She walked over to the dress and placed her hand on it. The soft, creamy-like silk of the dress felt too nice on her hand. "Thank you, Ruby. I love it."

Ruby shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched to girl examine the dress, leaning more against the hard wooden frame. "Sapphire."

"Yes?"

He walked over to the dress and stood beside her. "As much as I love beauty and making dresses, I—I love you the most."


End file.
